User blog:Jerzas/Attack On Wiki Season 1 Episode 6
Into the Woods Last time on Attack on Wiki Sarah's squad was eliminated by a titan, Armin and Lizzy continued to grow closer, Plans were put into action and the Survey Corps headed towards the forest. Squad 1 Ash: 'What's going to happen once we reach the forest? '''Eren: '''I don't know right now. It's likely we'll be given orders soon. I wish someone would hurry up though, we're getting close ''Marco enters 'Marco: '''EREN! '''Eren: '''What is it? '''Marco: '''Orders are for you and two of your squad to head into the forest. '''Eren: '''Ok. Ash, Kieran, you're coming with me. Yazzy, you're with Marco. '''Yazzy: '''YES! I'll gladly go with Marco '''Ash: '''Yazzy '''Yazzy: '''I'll do my best. ''Yazzy and Marco exit 'Eren: '''This isn't going to be easy, going into the forest, but I trust you both. Can you trust me? '''Kieran: '''Of course I do '''Ash: '''I'll always trust you Eren. ''Squad 3 'Armin: '''Sarah, what do we do? '''Sarah: '''Lead the titan forward, by the looks of things we're heading into the forest. All we need to do is get the titan there. '''Cam: '''BUT THE TITAN IS ATTACKING US NOW '''Sarah: '''I know that dumbass, we need to keep forward '''Cam: '''IT'S CATCHING UP TO US. WE'RE GOING TO DIE! '''Armin: '''HEY! CALM DOWN. We're all in trouble here, just do as Sarah says and face forward for now. '''Sarah: '''Armin, I'm going to try and slow it down '''Armin: '''How? '''Sarah: '''I'll fight it, it should keep it busy. I need help though, if I fight it alone, I'll be dead before we hit the forest. '''Damian: '''I'll help '''Kaylin: '''Me too. '''Cam: '''ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY! YOU'LL GET KILLED '''Damian: '''I didn't join the Surver Corps for an easy ride, I'll do what I must. '''Kaylin: '''It's about time I did something of help. '''Sarah: '''Ok you too, with me, the rest of you, get to the forst at full speed. '''Lizzy: '''Armin, will they be ok? '''Armin: '''I don't know but if they're lucky, they'll be ok '''Lizzy: '''Armin I.... '''Armin: '''It's ok to be scared, I am too. Right now, you're the only thing that's keeping me going. Lizzy, I love you '''Lizzy: '''I love you too ''Squad 2 'Levi: '''Once we get to the forest, we split up. '''Ari: '''What? '''Levi: '''Two of us will go into the forest, the other two, you'll go into the trees. '''Gegi: '''What's going on. Why are we heading into the forest. '''Levi: '''If we're right, then this titan attacking us is a shifter. If that's the case, then the best way to fight it is inside the forest. You two, I want you to stand in th trees with the others. Tori, you're coming with me '''Tori: '''Yes, heichou. '''Levi: '''Right now, whether it's because you're similar to ''her ''or just because you're intelligent and strong, I trust you, and I need someone I can trust. '''Tori: '''I won't let you down. '''Gegi: '''We're almost at the forest. '''Levi: '''Prepare to split. Tori, stay with me and don't stop, we'll continue straight inside. '''Ari: '''Ok, we're here. '''Gegi: '''Tori, Levi, good luck. '''Tori: '''You too. ''Squad 1 'Ash: '''What's going to happen once we're in the forest? '''Eren: '''I don't know. Most likely, we'll ride until we meet up with the Commander. ''Mikasa enters 'Eren: '''Mikasa. Why are you here. '''Mikasa: '''Assisstance. In case, you know, you... '''Eren: '''They think I'm going to change into a titan? '''Mikasa: '''It's a possibility. We don't know how strong this titan is, it's possible that, if it comes to it, you'll have to transform. '''Eren: '''And I need an experienced soldier by my side. '''Mikasa: '''Exactly '''Eren: '''Then why am I stuck with you? '''Kieran: '''Hey, Eren, don't be mean to Mikasa '''Mikasa: '''Thank you cutie ''Kieran blushes 'Kieran: '''I...well....it was nothing really '''Mikasa: '''I don't know about that. If we weren't in danger right now I'd kiss you '''Kieran: '''I....uh....heh.... '''Eren: '''Mikasa stop it! Leave him alone '''Ash: '''Kieran, stop eyeing up waifus '''Kieran: '''Wah..I wasn't. '''Ash: '''Yeh, you tell yourself that '''Mikasa: '''Everyone, let's focus now. We can all kiss later '''Kieran: '''MIKASA I... '''Mikasa: '''I'm joking '''Eren: '''Don't, it doesn't suit you '''Mikasa: '''Why are you so cold at times, Eren? '''Eren: '''When did you become such a free spirit? '''Mikasa: '''When I meet cuite over there '''Ash: '''Looks like we have a love sqaure forming here. '''Kieran: '''Tell me about it '''Ash: '''Eren, we'll be ok right? '''Eren: '''Don't worry, I'll protect you....all of you. ''Squad 3 'Sarah: '''FUCK! It's too strong. At this rate we're gonna die '''Damian: '''How do we kill this thing? We can't even get close to it's neck. '''Sarah: '''Just keep trying '''Kaylin: '''I don't want to die here '''Sarah: '''Stay focused, we'll never survive if we think we're going to die. '''Lizzy: '''Armin, we're nearly at the forest. We need to hurry, Damian, Kaylin, Sarah, they're all in danger. '''Armin: '''We're nearly there, not long now '''Cam: '''Why the fuck did I join the Survey Corps, we're all going to die here, this is fucking stupid '''Lizzy: '''Hey, shut the fuck up, we're not going to die '''Sarah: '''DAMIAN! LOOK OUT '''Damian: '''Damn, that was close. '''Kaylin: '''Be careful, please. '''Sarah: '''Both of you, stay focused, Damian go round the back, Kaylin, distract the titan for us. '''Damian & Kaylin: '''OK! '''Sarah: '''OK NOW GO! ''The three separate to attack 'Kaylin: '''I'M IN FRONT '''Sarah: '''OK, KEEP THE TITAN DISTRACTED. DAMIAN, NOW! '''Damian: '''HERE I GO ''The attack fails 'Damain: '''DAMN IT '''Sarah: '''KAYLIN LOOK OUT '''Kaylin: '''Huh! ARRGHHH '''Damian: '''KAYLIN! ''Sqaud 1 '''Kieran: ''(thinking) ''I hope everyone's ok. Please be careful, all of you. Category:Blog posts